The Adventures of the Barrow Gang
by sigyn-reincarnated
Summary: This story is not specific to the play, but it is of course still Bonnie and Clyde. This was the only category with their name in it. The story is, as the title suggests, about the Barrow Gang. However, we will see if the story ends differently. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Clyde woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off, the little hands reading 7:30 AM. Bonnie lay asleep next to him, her head on his chest and her torso in his hands. He smiled down at her sleeping form and reached across her to turn off the alarm clock. She shifted in her sleep.  
"Is it that time already?" she grumbled. He smiled and kissed her head.  
"Fraid so," he said into her hair, "we have to get on the road 'fore the law comes to get us." He stood and she watched as he dressed. He looked at her uncomfortably and then gave her a smirk as she giggled and put her hand to her mouth.  
"Oh what are you staring at?" he asked.  
"You, what's it look like?"  
"Come on, get up, we have to get going. You can stare at me all you like when we get to the next hotel." She sat up and leaned back on her arms.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower then, care to join?"  
"Na, you go ahead darlin, I'm gonna go check us out, get our stuff in the car, and make sure Buck and Blanche are up."  
"Oh, come now, they're big kids, they can wake themselves up and bring their own luggage down to the car. You don't have to do everything for them," he eyed her warily, "come on baby," she ran a foot up his leg, "come take a shower with me." He looked her over in her creamy white silky pajamas with the strap falling off her shoulder.  
"Darling, as much as I would prefer," he began.  
"Clyde Barrow, if you reject me right now, I swear, I will not sleep with you for the next year." He gave her a sad sorry face and kissed her cheek,  
"Sorry darling, I have to go, part of my job." He grabbed his hat and walked toward the door.  
"Part of your job? Your job is robbing banks and taking money. Your duties to me as a man is making me a happy woman. You are doing neither of those right now."  
"My_ job,_ in _both_ situations, is keeping you safe. Alright gorgeous?" He tipped his hat and gave her a wink. She smiled and he left the room. He went down the hall and knocked on Buck and Blanche's door.  
"What!" Buck called out.  
"We're leaving in thirty, whether you're in the car or not, breakfast is downstairs. I'm gonna go check us out." Buck opened the door, he was standing in his boxers with a tank top on. Blanche was curled up on the bed with her bathrobe on.  
"You wouldn't leave without me," Buck challenged.  
"The hell I won't. Now hurry up and get your things, we're leaving in," he looked back at his watch, "twenty-eight. Mornin' Blanche."  
"Morning to ya Clyde." He nodded his hat and smiled at his brother.  
"I'll see you two down at the car." Clyde went downstairs and checked them out before going out to the car. A few minutes later Blanche, Buck, and Bonnie came out the door, luggage in hand. They walked up to the car and put the luggage near their feet.  
"I thought you said you were gonna get our luggage?" Clyde turned to Bonnie.  
"I was, but I had to find a new car, the one I planned on last night drove off this morning."  
"Oh, I brought you an apple, and a banana. You like them, right?"  
"I do. Thank you darling. You two comfortable back there?" He looked in the rear view mirror.  
"Yes," two voices sounded.  
"Alright, then let's go." He started the car, and they were off.

**Please review. Thanks all. Hope to hear from ya! (I take requests too, just message me.) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel room was white, but had turned yellow due to the lighting. Clyde sat on the edge of the bed playing a song with his saxophone. Bonnie turned from the bathroom mirror to face the curved golden instrument, and for a moment, she was jealous of the fingers touching the golden finger pedals. He answered her stare with amusement in his eyes and a smile on his lips. She turned away and went back to brushing her hair. Clyde finished the song before putting the instrument down. He set it on the dresser and walked up to Bonnie placing his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I ain't harmin' anyone."

"No, but I'm still angry at you."

"From this morning?" He pulled his head back in disbelief.

"Yes."

"So I have to wait a year?"

"Damn straight."

"Hey," he pinched her waist, "don't use that kind of language." She giggled in response.

"I'll use whatever kind of language I please." He smiled and gave her neck a chaste kiss.

"Don't I know it." She smiled, the anger had dissipated from her eyes, and in truth, she was never really angry, just anxious. He gave her neck another kiss, yet one less chaste. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace.

"Now what are you really trying to do?"

"You, what's it look like?" She giggled in response, "what do you say to shortening my sentence?"

"Six months." He placed another kiss on her neck and his hands started to undo the belt around her waist, "fine, three months."

"Oh come on now sugar, do you really think you can wait three months?" he continued kissing her, "you can hardly keep a straight face as it is," he mumbled into her neck. She pulled away a bit with a glare but he pulled her back and gave her a wicked smile.

"You must think you're awfully wonderful don't you."

"Only cuz you think I am."

"That ain't true."

"Ya, I think your screams would say differently."

"You'll be screaming soon and it won't be the good kind if you don't get your hands off me Clyde Barrow." He removed them from under her bathrobe and put them up before giving an amused smile and walking away. He grabbed his saxophone and began to play. She eyed his fingers once more and his lips before biting her own. She walked over to him stomping her feet as she did. He looked up at her with an amused smile before taking his lips off the mouth piece.

"You need something sugar?"

"Put that damn saxophone away, will you?"

"Can do, you going to bed soon?" He stood to put it back on the dresser.

"Yes, I just have to put my hair up." Her voice was no longer angry, it just sounded tired. She walked over to him, her hair up in a bun, she straddled him and he grabbed her waist keeping her where she was.

"It's no fun being rejected, is it."

"No, it ain't."

"I ought to make you wait til tomorrow night," he said nothing as she contemplated her next move, "but I won't." He smiled and pushed her forward for a kiss before turning her over so her back was on the bed. He broke the kiss momentarily to look at her and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Bon, I wasn't rejecting you, I hope you know that. We had to leave. I have to keep you safe, even when you don't want me to."

"We could've waited an extra twenty minutes." He laughed.

"That wouldn't be as much fun, now would it," she smiled, "like you said Bon, I have two jobs, robbin' banks and keeping my girl happy. And as I'm not robbin' banks and you are safe behind a locked door, I have but one duty to do." She smiled as he started to kiss her neck and hold her to him.

"You just make it worth my while Barrow, and I'll think of revoking your sentence."

"I think I did that myself, my sentence has been revoked."

"This is your trial, time to convince the judge."

The two lay next to each other breathing heavily.

"Damn girl, if you were the judge I'd let myself get caught more often."

"If I were the judge, you wouldn't have time to commit crimes." She crawled onto his chest and he put and arm around her waist.

"Judge or not, you still have the power to do just that."

"But then the law would catch us." He sat there for a while before answering.

"I suppose they might," he gave her a kiss on the head, "go to sleep darling. Get some rest now." She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep while Clyde stared at the ceiling and thought of the law coming to get them. The choices they had made, and the consequences coming to get them. He glanced at the white skin of Bonnie's back and ran his hand over it to check to see if she was real. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
